


My Guilty Pleasure: A Niam Story

by NiallerGirl317



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiallerGirl317/pseuds/NiallerGirl317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since day one, Niall Horan has been in love with Liam Payne, though he's scared to tell him and get rejected. Liam Payne is dating Danielle Peazer, but she knows that Liam is really in love with his best mate. Follow Niall and Liam as they're feelings towards each other grow until it's more than either can take. (Niam with a sprinkle of Larry!)</p><p>In this story, Elounor and Payzer are only cover-ups for the truth. Both girls know and are happy to help their friends conceal the truth about their sexual orientation. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this like this story. Please feel free to leave me comment telling me what you liked and/or what I need to work on. Thank you for reading this story!

_**CHAPTER ONE:** _

* * *

(NIALL'S POV)  
  
I pretended to be looking through a magazine as I watched my best mate change into his next outfit for the photo shoot. I knew I shouldn't have feelings for him, but I couldn't help it. The way he wraps his arms around me should be illegal due to the sparks I feel running through my body. I wish I could just tell him how I feel, but I wouldn't be able to take that kind of rejection from someone I can't get away from.  
  
"Niall," Harry said snapping me out of my thoughts. "You alright?"  
  
I was about to answer when I realized all eyes were on me and got nervous. I wasn't alright. I was in love with my best mate, but they couldn't know that.  
  
"Yeah," I finally got out after a moment of hesitation. "Just thinking about the tour."  
  
"You sure," Liam asked, walking over and putting an arm over my shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything."  
  
"I know," I said, blushing at the way he cared so much about me. "And I'm sure. I just can't wait to get back out on stage. It's crazy how much love we get from the fans every night."  
  
The look on his face said he didn't believe me, but he dropped the subject because we were needed back on set.  
  
"Great job boys," our photographer smiled. "You boys always have so much fun. It's been a pleasure as always!"  
  
We all thanked her and headed out to the bus. As soon as I open the door, I almost regret it. I love the fans, I really do, but they're so loud it's ear piercing. Before I had a chance to look at the others, Liam grabbed my hand and pulled me outside beside him. I smiled at the contact between us.  
  
"How do they still have voices," Louis laughed as he closes the door. "You'd think they wouldn't be able to make a sound with how loud they scream for us."  
  
I laughed with him until I saw Zayn giving us a dirty look.  
  
"Oh come on," I smirked, punching his arm. "You know you think that too! You're just mad that none of them are Perrie!"  
  
"Drop it," Liam whispered in my ear as Zayn pushed past me. "He hasn't told you guys, but they had a big fight the other night and she hasn't talked to him since."  
  
"Poor Zayn," I said sitting on the couch, processing what had happened. "Wait! Was is because I said I loved him and kissed his cheek on stage at our last concert?! It was just a joke and he even tackled me later while we were-"  
  
"Woah, calm down Nialler," Liam said putting a hand on my shoulder. "It wasn't because of your stunt on stage. It had nothing to do with that. He wouldn't tell me what they fought over, but he did say it wasn't because of you or the rest of us."  
  
I sighed. Even knowing it wasn't my fault didn't help how bad I felt for him. Zayn really loved Perrie and would be devastated if things ended between them. He told me before our last concert, the one I messed with him at, that he was going to propose to her!  
It all became too much and I got up. I had to apologize to Zayn about what I did, even thought it wasn't my fault Zerrie fought.

* * *

(LIAM'S POV)  
  
I looked over at Niall on the couch, but he was gone. It shouldn't have bothered me, but it did. I was constantly worrying about Niall. I've had feelings for him since we met, but I knew there was no way he would ever be interested in a guy like me because he was straight.  
  
"You have to tell him," Harry said, startling me. "It's obvious to everyone except him and he deserves to know."  
  
"But it’ll ruin everything," I sighed. "I couldn't handle telling him and having him reject me. It wasn't hard for you and Louis because you two told each other from the beginning. How am I supposed to tell him I've been in love with him since we first met on X-Factor three years ago? That's not just something you can bring up in a casual conversation! Besides, it's obvious he's into women."  
  
"Doesn't mean he doesn't like you," Louis smiled. "Just go tell him. Better yet, kiss him! If he kisses you back then tell him how you feel. If he runs off, at least you got to feel his lips on yours to know if it really is true love."  
  
"I'm not going to just go up and kiss him," I yelled a little too loud.  
  
"You're gay," I heard a voice behind me ask, draining the blood from my face.  
  
Why did it have to be him? Out of everyone, management included, why did it have to be him?! God, why did it have to be Niall.  
  
I took a deep breath and turned around to face Niall. As soon as I did, I regretted it. His face was full of confusion and hurt.  
  
"I... I... Yeah," I sighed, not knowing how to get myself out of this one.  
  
"You told Harry and Louis before me," the tears in his eyes were like a knife to my heart. "Why? You've come to me with everything else."  
  
"I didn't know how to tell you," I said taking a shaky breath. "I didn't even tell them. They figured it out on their own. Besides, it's not like management will let me tell the fans that I'm not really interested in women."  
  
“Have you ever been,” Niall asked, driving the knife deeper and a few tears fell from his eyes.  
  
I couldn’t answer him because I was holding back my own tears. I thought I had been interested in women, but everything changed when I met him. He was always on my mind. I wanted to tell him I’ve loved him from the moment I laid eyes on him back on the X-Factor, but that would only ruin our friendship more.  
  
"What about Danielle," Harry asked.  
  
"She knows," I said looking down. "She said she would help me cover it up until I was ready to come out. As soon as I was ready, she would tell her best mate that she loved them."  
  
"Them? So Dani's a lesbian," Louis asked in shock.  
  
"No, she's straight, but that doesn't really matter because she’s not interested in me," I said, still looking at the floor. “We do love each other, only as brother and sister instead of romantically. I didn’t want anyone knowing though because I’m still hoping it’s just a faze I’ll grow out of, realizing I’m not into men like I thought.”  
  
I was done with this conversation. Zayn was the only one who didn’t know and I was fine with that. Before they could ask anymore questions, I walked down to my bunk and crawled in. The only way to get away from the world and my lie were to plug in my head phones and listen to music.  
  
“Man, fuck this shit, I’ll be spending all this money while you sittin’ ‘round wonderin’ why it wasn’t you who came up from nothin’. Made it from the bottom now when you see me I’m stuntin’. And all of my cars start wit the push of a button, tellin’ me the chances are blew up or whatever you call it. Switch the number to my phone so you never could call it. Don’t need my name or my shirt you could tell ‘em I’m ballin’. Swish. What a shame could’ve got picked. Had a really good game, but you make your last shot so you talk about who you see at the top or what you could’ve saw, but sad to say it’s over for. Phantom pulled up, valet open doors. Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for. Now it’s me who they want so you can go and take that little piece of shit with ya,” I quietly let the words slip off my tongue.  
  
When I was upset, Wiz Khalifa’s rap in Payphone always made me feel better since nothing would help my currently situation. Nothing would ever get the face of Niall crying over not telling him I was homosexual out of my head.  
  
“If happy ever after did exist, I would still be holding you like this. All those fairytales are full of shit, one more fucking love song I’ll be sick. Now I’m at a payphone,” I said as I finally let the tears fall.  
  
The song ended it it felt like my heart was being ripped out worse than it was before. Niall’s look of horror really killed. I was in love with him and he wanted nothing to do with me.

* * *

(NIALL’S POV)  
  
“Now I’m at a payphone,” I heard Liam sing before sobbing.  
  
I felt terrible. I had walked in on a private conversation and he was mortified. He was in tears over me. Sure, I was upset that he hopes it’s a faze, but it hurts more that he’s crying. Why did I have to convince Zayn to call Perrie and walk away from his bunk? I couldn’t take it back, but it would make life a lot easier if I could.  
  
Liam stayed in his bunk until we got to the stadium, which hurt because it showed how mad at me he was. I tried to smiled at him when he walked by, but he didn’t even raise his eyes from the floor. I could tell this was going to be a hard show when I couldn’t be all flirty with my love.  
  
Everything seemed to be alright until we went to answer twitter questions. We were asked to sing Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. Normally, I wouldn’t care, but the look in Liam’s eyes killed me when Zayn and I had our arms around each other. I tried not to let it effect me, but it did. I wanted to go hide in a hole.  
  
“What’s your problem,” I asked him when we got back on the bus, while the others changed quickly. “You haven’t said a word to me since I walked in on your conversation with Harry and Louis. I get that you’re not happy I walked in, but I did. Why can’t you just talk to me about it?”  
  
“It’s not that simple-”  
  
“It is that simple,” I yelled. “Why couldn’t you come to me? I tell you everything and you can’t bother to tell me that you like guys? Didn’t you think it would be weird if I just woke up one morning with your arms around me?!”  
  
I instantly regretted saying that. I would give ANYTHING to wake up in his arms. They made me feel loved when I felt like the world hated me. Liam was the only one who could tell me I was beautiful without saying a word.  
  
“Never mind,” I said walking off the bus and finding Zayn.  
  
During our talk, I confessed everything to Zayn and he was completely supporting. Too bad it couldn’t be that easy to tell Liam how I felt.  
  
“Nialler,” Zayn said smiling as I walked up, which faded as quickly as it appeared. “What happened?!”  
  
I didn’t want to talk, just cry. I had yelled at Liam and basically made it seem like I was homophobic. There was nothing I could do to get rid of the knife I currently had in my chest, twisting and pushing deeper every second.  
  
**LATER THAT NIGHT**  
  
I walked into the hotel room I was sharing with Liam, dropped my stuff on the bed, took out my iPod speakers, and went into the bathroom. Plugging the speaker into the wall, I turned on the shower. I put Celtic Woman on shuffle and turned it up as loud as I could because they could always help me smile since they reminded me of home. Of all the songs I have by them, You Raise Me Up was the one that decided to play. I held back tears until it was finally over, but it played again. I hit the wall when I realized I hadn’t taken it off repeat. The tears flowed like rivers because it explained how I felt about Liam. He raised me up to more than I could be.  
  
“Niall,” I heard Liam calling outside the door.  
  
I wanted to answer, but I was laying in a ball on the shower floor, trying to control the sobs that made my body tremble. Before I was able to calm down enough to tell him to go away, I heard the door get broken in.  
  
“Niall,” Liam said when my music stopped, probably because he unplugged it.  
  
I wanted to look at him, but I couldn’t move. I felt the water stop and a towel around my shoulders. Before I could look up, someone had gotten into the shower and pulled me against their chest.

* * *

(LIAM’S POV)  
  
“Shh,” I whispered into Niall’s ear. “It’s alright, I’m here... Shh.”  
  
We stayed there until he had stopped crying for a few minutes. I went to get up when I looked down at him and saw that he had fallen asleep. Niall had completely exhausted himself crying, but why? What was so horrible that he locked himself in the bathroom and was planning on crying himself to sleep in the- Was he trying to kill himself?! Nothing terrible in your life is worth ending it all.  
  
“I love you,” I said kissing his temple. “I wish I could just tell you, but you’d never accept me if I did. I’m in love with you. I’d rather be single and see you happy than tell you how I feel and loose you as a friend.”  
  
I sighed, realizing we could stay in the shower all night. Niall looked so peaceful in his sleep and I hated waking him up. I carefully moved my arms under his legs and around his back, picking him up as I stood. As I walked out of the bathroom, he let out a shiver. I quickly put him on my bed and went to his suitcase to find him something to sleep in. I grabbed the first boxers I saw and was about to look for some pajama pants when I heard him mumble. Looking over, he had only rolled over.  
  
“Don’t make this hard on me,” I whispered, smiling down at him.  
  
I carefully put his boxers on and started opening up his bed. He let out another mumble, but I ignored it because he needed to get to bed. I moved him to his bed and covered him up, going to the bathroom for his things.  
  
It took a minute to find his iPod since I threw it after breaking in the door. Once found, I gathered everything else and put them on his suitcase before sitting next to his sleeping form.  
  
“Goodnight my little leprechaun,” I said kissing his temple. “Sleep tight.”  
  
I got up, turned the light between us off, and laid on the blankets of his bed. That night, I fell asleep to the light sound of Niall’s snores. My dreams were filled with the blond irishman in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas, suggestions, questions or would like to proof read chapters, please e-mail me at niallergirl317@gmail.com. I always have it up so I can respond as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone back and edited Chapter 1. You don't have to go back and reread it because I didn't really change anything accept spelling mistakes and Liam lays in Niall's bed instead of his.

_**CHAPTER TWO:** _

* * *

(NIALL'S POV)  
  
I kept my eyes closed, hoping to return to my dream, but my bladder's needs finally got the best of me. I let out a yawn and was about to get up when I realized I wasn’t alone in my bed. Carefully turning my body as to not wake the other person, I smiled ear to ear. Liam looked extremely peaceful with his arms around me as he slept. I hated to get up and possibly wake him, but I’d flood the bed if I didn’t.  
  
“Come back,” he grumbled as I slid out from under his arm. “I was comfy.”  
  
“You’ll thank me,” I whispered, running into the bathroom.  
  
I was only going to the bathroom, but thinking of Liam made that a little hard to do. Liam’s arm around me, holding me close as I slept, was a major turn on. Also, his sexy, raspy, morning voice didn’t help my growing problem. I finished, but was left with a bit of a problem. If I went back to bed hard, it would take too long to fall sleep, especially with Liam right behind me.  
  
It suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. I was in the shower, crying into Liam’s chest, so how did I end up in bed with boxers on. The thought of Liam carrying me to bed made me that much harder. I only had once choice.  
  
I turned the shower on, striped my boxers off and jumped into the water before it was warm. Holding in a cry as the cold water hit me, I leaned against the wall and grabbed my pulsing cock. It was hard not to moan as I jacked off to the image of Liam being with me, sucking me off. The smell of his cologne was all around me from earlier and I was getting drunk off of it.  
  
“Liii,” I moaned out as quietly as possible when I came all over my hand.  
  
I quickly washed up and turned the water off. Looking in the mirror, I sighed. I was an idiot to ever think I had a chance with my best mate. Sure, he was gay, but the chance he liked me was extremely slim. Zayn was closer to his height, sweet, funny and good looking while I was just the stupid Irish kid.  
  
“There you are,” Liam smiled as I walked out of the bathroom. “Why are you wet?”  
  
“I was sweaty,” I lied, laying back under my blankets.  
  
“You didn’t seem like you were,” He said pulling me closer.  
  
“Why don’t you lay under the blankets,” I yawned. “I mean if you don’t want to lay with me under mine, at least go to your bed because it must be cold.”  
  
“Didn’t you just say you were sweating,” He asked questioningly, catching onto my lie.  
  
“Still,” I said, closing my eyes. “Goodnight.”  
  
Don’t go to your own bed. Just get under my blankets and lay with me. Please? This is one of those rare times where I wake up and you’re still here, comforting me, ready incase I wake up crying or something. Please, Liam, just get under the blanket and hold me close. I’m not a homophobic arse like I acted early. I’m in love with you!  
  
I closed my eyes and let a tear fall. It physically hurt being this close to Liam, scared to tell him my feelings. A tremor shook my body as I silently cried.  
  
“Shh,” Liam said, holding me close. “It’s alright babe-”  
  
Liam called me babe. I didn’t hear anything else he said as I drifted off to sleep. The only thing going through my head was the fact that Liam James Payne, my love, had just called me babe.

* * *

(LIAM’S POV)  
  
“Hey,” I said, lightly shaking Niall awake. “Niall, come on, it’s time to get up.”  
  
“No,” he said rolling over, right off the side of the bed.  
  
I couldn’t help the laugh that erupted from my lips and looking at Niall only made it worse. He was on the floor, clad in boxers, and looking at me confused. After a minute, I was able to compose myself enough to get a full three words out.  
  
“Are you okay,” I asked, trying to stop laughing.  
  
“Not really,” He said holding onto his knee. “I landed right on my knee.”  
  
Before thinking, I was out of bed and on my way to the ice machine. When I got there, I filled a cup and made my way back to the room. Niall was still on the floor when I got back.  
  
“I know it’s not a lot, but here,” I said handing the cup to him. “I’ll go grab a towel from the bathroom so you can-”  
  
“Liam,” He said cutting me off. “I’m fine. I didn’t even hit my knee.”  
  
“What,” I asked, looking at him.  
  
“My knee never hit the ground,” He said looking at his hands, which were currently in his lap. “I didn’t mean to make you fuss so much. I just wanted you to feel bad for laughing at me.”  
  
“You had me worried,” I said going over and hugging him. “What if you had landed on your knee and I didn’t do anything, thinking you were messing with me? Niall, I know you like joking around with us, but you have to think before you do.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” he said hugging me tight. “Please don’t hate me.”  
  
I could never hate you. I’m in love with you! You just have to be careful what you say to me because I can’t pretend like I don’t care when I do.  
  
“I don’t hate you,” I sighed, holding him really tight for a second before letting him go.

* * *

 

**LATER THAT DAY**

* * *

(NIALL’S POV)  
  
“Leeyum,” Zayn called from the across the stage. “Loueh’s hurtin’ meh!”  
  
“Louis, stop pulling Zayn’s hair,” Liam yelled, trying and failing to hold back his laugher. “You know he’s very sensitive about how he looks!”  
  
“Ahh,” I growled, jumping on Harry’s back.  
  
“NO,” Louis almost screamed, running over and pulling me off Harry. “He’s my Haz! You can’t have him!”  
  
Before I had a chance to say something back, Liam had picked me up out of Louis’ arms. I had butterflies in my stomach and had to fight back the blush creeping onto my cheeks.  
  
“I don’t care WHAT he did,” Liam smiled, fake yelling. “Don’t you DARE yell at my little leprechaun!”  
  
I sighed. I hated being called a leprechaun just because I was Irish. As if he had read my mind, or just remembered from every other time I had said something, Liam looked at me apologetically.  
  
“Not that he’s really a leprechaun, because he’s obviously not,” he half smiled at me. “I mean they only get, like, two feet tall and Niall’s five foot seven.”  
  
“Thanks,” I said trying not to smile.  
  
I was so tempted to kiss that half smile off his face and show him that I didn’t mind his horrible attempt at making me feel better. Thinking better of it, I held back the urge. The look in his eyes was strange, like he was longing for something he couldn’t have. Like the looks Louis and Harry used to give each other, yet completely different.  
  
“Liam,” Harry said, making him drop me.  
  
“Ow,” I yelled out when I hit the floor. “What the hell?!”  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t-”  
  
“Not you,” I said cutting Liam off and staring daggers straight at Harry. “YOU! Why did you sneak up behind him?! Scaring people while holding people ends up with someone getting hurt!”  
  
“I... Um... I.. You see I-”  
  
“You should see the look on your face,” I laughed as he tried to form a sentence. “I wish I had a camera! That’s priceless!”  
  
“You’re not mad,” Louis asked, kneeling beside me.  
  
“Slightly, but not really,” I said before trying to get up and wincing in pain.  
  
“Niall,” Liam said putting his arm around me. “Are you alright?”  
  
“I’m fine, probably just bruised my tailbone,” I said putting my arms around both Louis and Liam’s shoulders. “I just need some ice and to sit a while.”  
  
“I’ll go get ice,” Harry yelled running off stage.  
  
“Here’s a chair,” Zayn said pulling one from stage left, backstage.  
  
“You better not be messing around,” Liam said when Harry came back with my ice.  
  
“I’m not,” I winced as I sat down. “You know I would never joke around about being in pain on stage, performing or practice.”  
  
“I know,” he said hugging me.  
  
I sat out as the guys practiced, yet sang at the appropriate points. We had just finished our third song when I finally got fed up with sitting on ice. Before I could straighten my legs, I had been pushed back into the seat  
  
“No,” Liam said, sitting on my legs. “You will sit here on this ice until we’re done practicing. If you feel better after we’re done then you can sit without it. Until tonight, you’re not allowed to move unless necessary!”  
  
“Make me,” I smirked.  
  
“Fine with me,” He said, crossing one of his legs over the other. “Even I could use a break from standing and dancing all day.”  
  
Shit! That didn’t work and now I was starting to get hard. I needed help, but what could I do. Pushing him off would be funny, but if he already knows then it’ll confirm it. If I don’t though he’ll find out soon enough.  
  
“Alright,” Lou said walking out on stage. “I know you spent the better part of rehearsal goofing off, but it’s time to get backstage so we can let people in.”  
  
Oh my God! I love you, Lou! I could kiss you right now! Thank you! My god! THANK! YOU!  
  
“You win this round,” Liam said getting up and helping me stand. “Just be careful so you don’t hurt yourself worse.”

* * *

(LIAM’S POV)  
  
I knew Niall was in pain, but I couldn’t baby him. When we performed, we lived in the moment. Everything was fine until we started answering Twitter questions when Niall sat on the arm on the couch and fell off. I could see the tears brimming in his eyes.  
  
“Shh,” I whispered as I hit my knees in front of him. “Want me to get you ice and pain killers?”  
  
He didn’t answer, only threw his arm around my waist. I felt terrible, but I could only hold him as he cried.  
  
Harry tried to make the fans ignore us, but it was impossible. I almost couldn’t hear him over Niall crying in my ear. After a couple minutes, I pulled his arms off my waist and put them around my neck. I then carefully picked him up bridal style and brought him back stage to calm him down.  
  
“What happened out there,” Lou asked, almost screaming at me.  
  
“He fell off the side on the couch,” I growled, sitting on the first chair I came to. “Just get him so damn pain killers!”  
  
“Li-”   
“Hush,” I said holding him a little tighter. “I don’t care if I have to shove them down your throat, you’re taking the pain killers and sitting out for a couple songs.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“But nothing,” I whispered. “The only butt we’re worried about is yours, alright? After the concert, we’re taking you to the hospital to get your tailbone checked. I don’t care if it’s just bruised, you should have a doctor ‘diagnose’ you, unless you’ve become a licensed physician in the last few hours.”  
  
“Li,” he yelled through slowing tears.  
  
“What,” I asked, scared because he was yelling.  
  
“Sit with me,” He said.  
  
“Ok,” I said ruffling his hair with the hand that was under his knees.  
  
“Take both,” Lou said running up.  
  
He didn’t look happy, but listened to her. Lou knew what she was doing, even though I was rude and yelled at her.  
  
“Sorry for yelling at you before,” I said quickly before walking back out on stage with Niall.  
  
“Sorry everyone,” Niall said taking Harry’s microphone mid sentence. “I bruised my tailbone earlier and landing on it really hurt. I’m going to get it checked out after our performance.”  
  
I smiled at him. It look a lot for him to say that because he hates doctors. After the audience quieted back down for Harry to continue, Niall and I made our way to back of the stage to sit.  
  
He smiled at me and I lost it. All control I had was somehow out the window. His blue eyes were still blood shot from crying, which maybe is why I did it. I kissed him square on the lips. The only thing that knocked me back into reality was the audience screaming. I had just kissed my best mate, live, while performing in front of hundreds of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is encouraged. I don't care if you're a member or not.
> 
> If you have any ideas, suggestions, questions or would like to proof read chapters, please e-mail me at niallergirl317@gmail.com. I always have it up so I can respond as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE:** _

* * *

(NIALL’S POV)  
  
I sat there in shock as Liam Payne, LIAM JAMES PAYNE, my best mate, the person of my secret affection, was kissing me. Like, his lips were locked on mine! The audience’s screams and him pulling away are knocked me back into reality.  
  
“Li-” I got out before he got up and walked away.  
  
Or just walk away, that works too. Not like I wanted to talk to you. Not like I wanted to say I love you or anything. Thanks Liam. Real classy!  
  
Instead of getting up and going after him, I stayed where I was seated. I wanted to go after him, but I couldn’t. Maybe it was just obvious I liked him and he was trying to tease me after finding out he’s not really into men. I feel more alone than I ever have before.

* * *

(LIAM’S POV)  
  
“What the hell was that,” Zayn whispered angrily at me, grabbing my upper arm.  
  
“Just leave me alone,” I said yanking myself free.  
  
Great. Not only had I probably lost my best mate, but another was mad at me. To make it all worse, I felt something. To me, that kiss was amazing. To Niall, that kiss was awkward and weird and gross and... WHY DID I KISS HIM?!  
  
The rest of the concert was just plain awkward. I kept getting death glares from Zayn, Louis kept winking at me, Harry kept patting my back and every time my eyes met Niall’s he looked away. Why did I have to go and fuck everything up.  
  
I was planning on singing my lines in “Kiss You” to Niall and kiss his cheek after to make him smile, but I was too scared to even look at him for more than a couple seconds. Sure, I heard him moaning “Lee” when he showered early this morning, but he could know a girl with that name.  
  
“Thank you,” I yelled, running off stage and to the bus as fast as I could.  
  
I almost ran into Lou, who looked pissed, but I didn’t really care. I had to get to the bus and let out my bottled up emotions. No one could know how I felt. I was Daddy Direction, not the baby of the group.  
  
“AHH,” I screamed after I slammed the bus door and locking it. “WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?! FUCKING IDIOT! WHY DID YOU KISS HIM?! FUCKING IDIOT!”  
  
I took a deep breath, trying to calm down and rationalize everything.  
  
“GOD DAMNIT,” I yelled, punching the metal between my bunk and Niall’s. “OWW!!”  
  
“LIAM,” I heard Zayn calling. “WE NEED TO TALK, NOW!”  
  
“FUCKING” I screamed, punching the mirror in the bathroom. “SON OF A BITCH!”  
  
“LIAM JAMES PAYNE OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR,” Zayn screamed.  
  
I went and unlocked the door, and walking to the kitchen sink to wash the blood off my hand.  
  
“Oh my God,” He yelled seeing the stream of blood pouring out of my hand. “What did you do?!”  
  
“Go check the bathroom,” I grumbled, trying not to yell out in pain.  
  
“You punched the mirror,” he asked in shock, running over and pulling my hand out of the water.  
  
“Yeah,” I said as he put my hand back under the water.

* * *

(NIALL’S POV)  
  
“Great, now we have to bring you to the Emergency Room,” I heard Zayn sigh from on the bus.  
  
“Why,” I asked, cautiously walking on the bus.  
  
“This idiot,” he pointed to Liam, “thought it would be smart to punch the mirror in the bathroom and cut up him hand.”  
  
“I didn’t think it would shatter,” Liam growled.  
  
“Well what did you think would happen,” Zayn yelled.  
  
“Shut up, both of you,” I said annoyed. “Zayn, go get Harry and Louis so we can go to the hospital.”  
  
“I could-”  
  
“YOU are staying right there,” I growled at Liam. “Oh, and don’t you DARE take your hand out of that water!”  
  
How wonderful, I was being forced to go the hospital and now Liam’s stupid ass had to punch a glass fucking mirror.  
  
I walked into the bathroom, careful not to slip on the glass on the floor, and opened the cabinet. Lucky for him, the bus was stalked with medical supplies.  
  
“Give me your hand,” I said, walking into the kitchen.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Just do it,” I said pulling his hand out myself.  
  
“Damn, calm down.”  
  
“Just shut up.”  
  
We didn’t speak after that. I put his hand on a towel while I found the antibacterial ointment. He yelped when I dried his hand and put the ointment on, but I didn’t apologize since it was his fault. I felt his eyes on me as I carefully put gauze on his hand and wrapped it with the roller gauze. Since roller gauze doesn’t stick to itself, I put on two small pieces of tape to hold it until we go to the Emergency Room.  
  
“Let’s go,” Harry said when he got on the bus.  
  
The ride to the hospital was slow, though it was only fifteen minutes. Liam was starting to bleed through his gauze when we arrived, which was good because my wrap job was pretty terrible if I say so. We were both taken back immediately and put in a secluded room.  
  
“What can I do for you boys,” a doctor said coming in.  
  
“His reason is obvious,” I sighed, rolling my eyes.  
  
“And he bruised his tailbone, but it could be worse,” Liam said nodding his head towards me, sitting in a chair.  
  
“You’ll need an x-ray so come with me and I’ll get someone to fix up your hand,” She smiled, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the room.  
  
“Shouldn’t you help him first,” I asked as she pulled me through the hall. “I mean he’s bleeding out.”  
  
“Kid in room 124 has a bloody hand, idiot probably punched a window,” She sighed to another doctor.  
  
“I was a mirror,” I said defensively.  
  
“Whatever,” She said, pulling my wrist again.  
  
Whatever? WHATEVER?! He’s bleeding out! He could die! The wrap job on his hand is terrible and you’re saying whatever!  And another thing, who the hell gives you the right to call him an idiot?! That “kid” is my best mate and the love of my life! Bitch!

* * *

(LIAM’S POV)  
  
“You’ll need an x-ray so come with me and I’ll get someone to fix up your hand,” She smiled, grabbing Niall’s wrist and pulling him out of the room.  
  
Take it easy on him! He’s in pain and you pulling him around sure as hell won’t help! Who do you think you are? Where do you get the right to pull around my- Niall like he’s a play toy? If he’s in pain because of you, I swear! You don’t hurt Nialler! Not now, not ever!  
  
“Hello,” the other doctor said walking in. “Sorry about Dr. Westborne, she’s not really a people person.”  
  
I rolled my eyes. Why someone who’s not a people person would work in a hospital is beyond me.  
  
“Who wrapped your hand,” She asked when all the gauze was off.  
  
“Niall,” I sighed.  
  
“He did a good job, which would have been enough if you didn’t need a few stitches,” she half smiled. “I’ll be quick so you can go see him.”  
  
I smiled.  
  
How does she know I wanted to see Niall? Is she some kind of spy? Did the guys tell her? How does she even know who Niall is? Does that mean she knows who I am too?  
  
“Sorry, my daughter’s a fan and it’s obvious to her, and our entire house, that you two are close,” she smiled. “I’m Dr. Maine by the way.”  
  
“I’d be happy to sign something for your daughter if you want Dr. Maine,” I said, not looking up from my hand as she put the stitched in. “I mean it might not look the best because I’m right handed and it’s all messed up now, but I will.”  
  
“That’s alright,” She laughed. “She’s failing school over obsessing so I’m trying to tame her One Direction fever.”  
  
“How about you give it to her as a birthday or Christmas present,” I smiled, looking at her. “You’d get best mother of the year award in her eyes.”  
  
“I’ll give it to her the last day of class, if she passes this semester.”  
  
Dr. Maine finished with my stitches, wrapped my hand up, and found a pen.  
  
Erin Maine,  
Congrats on passing this semester. Your mother is a wonderful doctor and you’re lucky to have her. I had to convince her to do this because she said it would make your 1D fever worse. Anyway, congratulations.  
Liam Payne  
  
After I signed it, I gave it to Dr. Maine. She thanked me and lead me to Niall, who was the only thing really on my mind.

* * *

(NIALL’S POV)  
  
I wished Liam was with me. Dr. Westborne was terrible and pushed me onto the x-ray table, causing me to get watery-eyed. If Liam were here, he would have yelled at her and hugged me.  
  
“Nialler,” I heard Liam’s voice say before his arms were around me. “I heard your doctor say you started crying. I’m so sorry it took so long for-”  
  
“Li,” I cried, cutting him off mid sentence by throwing my arms around his neck.  
  
He put his arms around my waist, holding me tight, and neither of us said anything until my results were in. I was right, it was only a really badly bruised tailbone. We walked out and were greeted by the guys, happy to find out that I was fine.  
  
We had a quite ride to our hotel. When we got there, we all headed to Zayn’s room for a movie. Louis got to choose and his pick was The Lion King. I cried when Mufasa died. It’s just a movie, but that’s still sad! Simba had to watch his father DIE and deal with the guilt he felt while it was his uncle’s fault! At least it had a happy ending.  
  
When the movie was over, Liam and I went to our rooms to go to bed. I took a quick shower, put on a pair of dark green boxers and laid in bed. When Liam was done his shower, he came out of the bathroom and started singing “Circle of Life.” He was half way through and I was almost asleep when he phone went off, scaring the shit out of me  
  
“What the hell was that,” Lou yelled through the phone at Liam.  
  
“Lou, I-”  
  
“You better have a good excuse Liam,” She yelled louder.  
  
“I wasn’t thinking and-”  
  
“YOU’RE DAMN RIGHT YOU WEREN’T THINKING,” She was screaming now.  
  
“It’s obvious to everyone else anyway, why hide it,” I heard him say, barely above a whisper.  
  
“BECAUSE IT’S WRONG,” more screaming. “YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH THE DAY WE MET AND PROMISED YOU WOULD HANDLE IT! KISSING HIM IS NOT HANDLING IT LIAM!”  
  
“Will you keep it down,” he said forcefully. “Niall’s not even five feet away from me, awake, and listening to every word because it’s hard not to when you’re so loud!”  
  
“Deal with it appropriately,” Lou’s voice quietly said.  
  
“Make me,” Liam said before I heard his phone hit the wall, causing me to flinch.  
  
I stayed quite, not making a word. Liam knew I was awake, but I didn’t want to say anything and get him angrier. I rolled on my back, showing Liam he was right. He stayed silent. After a few moments, I was about to roll back on my side when he was suddenly sitting on my groin.  
  
“I know you heard,” he said looking down at me. “I can tell you have something to say, so say it.”  
  
I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Since I couldn’t talk, I told him in the only way I could think. Reaching my left hand up, I put it on his neck and pulled him down. It wasn’t like when he kissed me. Mine was rough and forceful while his was loving and gentle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed for a little bit.
> 
> If you have any ideas, suggestions, questions or would like to proof read chapters, please e-mail me at niallergirl317@gmail.com. I always have it up so I can respond as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only read over once so please ignore the mistakes. They'll be fixed one day!

 

**_CHAPTER FOUR:_ **

* * *

(NIALL’S POV)  
  
I let go of Liam and expected him to pull away to talk to me, but he kept his lips on mine. Just as I put my hand back on his neck, my phone rang. I ignored it because we were busy, knowing it if was important they would leave a message.  
  
As we continued kissing, the kiss got more and more heated. This is what I had been dreaming of since I met him, and for him too according to Lou. I let go of Liam’s neck again and ran my hands down his chest, making me harder as I felt his toned abs under my hands. I was about to slide my hand over the bulge tenting his boxers when my phone rang for a fourth consecutive time.  
  
“What,” I said annoyed as I pulled away from Liam and answered the phone.  
  
“Where’s Liam,” I heard Lou ask, her voice failing to be calm.  
  
“In bed,” I rolled my eyes. “Now is that all you wanted.”  
  
“Put the phone down,” Liam whispered in my ear, getting off of my groin and laying next to me. “Neither of us want to talk to her anyway.”  
  
“Put him on the phone,” She slightly growled. “I need to talk to him and he’s not getting off that easy! He’s in huge trouble for his little stunt on stage tonight!”  
  
“Just tell her something to make her mad and put the phone down,” He said trailing open mouth kissed down my neck.  
  
“He doesn’t want to talk to you,” I said trying to control my breathing as Liam slowly made his way lower.  
  
“I DON’T CARE,” She yelled. “NIALL JAMES HORAN PUT HIM ON THE PHONE!”  
  
“Niall,” Liam said looking up from the hem of my boxers.  
  
“Don’t expect him to answer,” I said putting it on speaker and turning the volume down as low as I could.  
  
“Niall,” he whined, giving me the puppy face.  
  
“Go ahead,” I said quietly right by the phone before muting it.  
  
“I’m not talking to her,” Liam said sitting up.  
  
“Neither am I,” I said pulling him back down. “I just want her to leave us alone.”  
  
“Why did you say I’d listen than,” He asked confused.  
  
“To shut her up,” I smirked. “The phone is muted so she can’t hear us, but on speaker so we can hear her. Yes, it’s almost silenced, but I don’t want her yelling echoing through the room and possibly waking having the guys hear. As we know from Harry and Louis, hotel walls are thin.”  
  
“And showers don’t cover up moans,” He smirked and my heart dropped.  
  
“What,” I asked, hoping he didn’t mean what I thought he did.  
  
There’s no way he knows about me jacking off to him in the shower, there’s just no way. I was quieter than normal and he was half asleep.

* * *

(LIAM’S POV)  
  
“I heard you moaning ‘Lee’ in the shower this morning and that’s what you always call me,” I said grabbing at Niall’s member through the thin fabric of his boxers.  
  
“LIII,” he moaned loudly at my touch.  
  
“Just like that, only quieter,” I smirked. “Now if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were relieving yourself to me.”  
  
Niall blushed beet red and I laughed. His hands went to cover his face, causing me to laugh more. He was so embarrassed, though he had no clue that I had done the same thing a few moments ago.  
  
“Don’t hide your face,” I said grabbing his hands and holding them on my chest. “I like seeing your face get red because of me.”  
  
“Liam-”  
  
“Liam, Lou’s on the phone and says she about ready to come here if you don’t talk to her,” Zayn said walking in. “Woah! Hello!”

“It’s not what it looks like,” Niall blushed even darker.  
  
“Fine,” I grumbled, getting off Niall and grabbing Zayn’s phone. “What the hell do you want Lou? Not just do I not really care what you have to say about my feelings towards Niall, but we were in the middle of something.”  
  
“Next time you’re trying to ignore me, make sure Niall actually mutes the phone,” I could hear the smirk in her voice. “Also, you’re going to have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow. Management is going to chew you up one side and down the other! Since they left a minute ago when I was trying to get Zayn, I can tell you what I really think. I’m happy he knows and hope you two work out, but you have to be careful in public. To the fans, you’re straight and you have to stay that way. I know she knows, but what are you and Danielle going to do?”  
  
“I’m calling her tomorrow so we can talk,” I sighed, sitting next to Niall’s feet. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to say to the millions of people asking me about it on twitter.”  
  
“You guys were playing truth or dare before the show and Harry dared you to kiss Niall, on the lips, in front of everyone. As long as people saw, it counted,” She sighed.  
  
“Really, a dare,” Niall asked, rolling his eyes and sitting up. “We were talking on our way to where I was going to sit and I bet him that he wouldn’t kiss me in front of everyone and make it seem completely believable by even non Niam shippers. I was shocked he did it, even feeling weird about it after, but Liam never has been one to loose a bet, fail a challenge, or not take a dare. We were distant during the show after that because it was so weird, but we talked about it after and we’re all good.”  
  
“I’d believe that,” I smiled, giving him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
“I’ll tell everyone that’s what really happened,” She said quietly. “I have to go, they’re coming back. Have fun tonight!”  
  
I hung up the phone and handed it back to Zayn, who still looked to be in shock. He shook his head and walked out. My eye were still on the door when I felt Niall’s hand on my shoulder.

* * *

(NIALL’S POV)  
  
“You alright,” I asked, putting my hand on Liam’s shoulder.  
  
“Yeah,” he said distantly. “Just thinking,”  
  
“About,” I asked.  
  
“Us,” He smiled. “I love you and it seems like you have the same feelings towards me. This morning we were just friends with secret crushes on each other and now we’re together, not quiet yet, but you know what I mean. Anyway-”  
  
“Liam,” I smiled at him. “Relax. I know what you’re trying to ask, so just do it and don’t freak out about what I’m not going say.”  
  
“I’m trying,” he shrugged. “I’m not good with this type of stuff so give me a second to-”  
  
“Will you be my boyfriend,” I finally blurted out, tired of him taking so long to ask me.  
  
I wasn’t worried about his response because the look on his face shouted it the second I finished the question. Liam loved me and I love him, so him saying no was the least of my worries.  
  
“Yes,” he said closing the distance between us.  
  
I put my arms around his neck and laid back down. I knew nothing was going to happen, but I still wanted to lay with him. My boyfriend cared so much about me and I was lucky to have him in my life.

* * *

 

**THE NEXT MORNING**

* * *

“Time to get up,” I heard Liam say quietly before his lips were on mine. “We have a long day today. Lou text me a little bit ago and said she’s coming over to talk to us, along with Mike. I have to go get Harry and Louis still too.”  
  
“Mike,” I asked, trying to picture him.  
  
“Tall guy, kind of fat,” Liam chuckled. “He’s top dog at Modest! and every publicized thing about us, his clients, need to go through him first.”  
  
“He’s the guy that told Harry and Louis they have to hide their relationship,” I sighed, knowing what that meant.  
  
“I’ll be back,” he smiled, kissing my lips.  
  
I sighed. I didn’t want Liam to go. He had just become mine not even twelve hours ago and I wanted him to myself.  
  
“What’s all this about,” I heard Louis whine. “I was sleeping.”  
  
“You and Harry can lay in my bed,” His voice said calmly. “Not that I slept in it myself.”  
  
“I don’t want to see or talk to Mike,” Harry grumbled, walking into the room wearing pants.  
  
“Boys, it’s Lou,” we heard after a short silence  
  
“Yay,” I whispered, rolling my eyes to show my sarcasm and distaste for the ‘wonderful’ visit about to happen.

* * *

(LIAM’S POV)  
  
“Hello Mike,” I said with the best false happy voice I could muster up.  
  
“Take a seat,” Mike’s voice instructed.  
  
I quickly walked over to Niall’s bed and sat with him. I had no idea what was going on, but it must have been big if Mike wanted to talk to Harry, Louis, myself and Niall.  
  
“Lou told me about what happened last night,” He said sitting on the rolling office desk chair. “While we talked after everyone else left, we talked about the obvious feelings between you guys. I want you boys to be happy, but it’s not a good image for four out of five of you to be into men being a boy-band.”  
  
“BUT,” Lou cut in, smiling. “We’re not going to forbid you from seeing each other.”  
  
“We’re going to try to take a new approach to this,” Mike said looking at Lou. “It’s going to be a very slow process, but we don’t want to hide it anymore.”  
  
“We want you boys to be able to be yourselves,” Lou smiled wider.  
  
“Last night was a shocker to some of us, but we need to realize that we live in culture where it’s more acceptable to be in a relationship someone of the same gender,” Mike said taking a deep breath. “Starting tonight, we want you boys to show little hints that you’re in a relationship. Larry shippers are analyzing it to the extreme and fighting to keep prove they’re right. We want Niam shippers to do the same to see how the fans feel about you two.”  
  
“We want you to start distancing yourself from El, though that won’t be too hard,” Lou smiled at Louis. “In exactly two weeks from today, you two will be able to end it without breaking any contracts.”  
  
“We want you to stay with Danielle for a few more days before you two end it,” Mike said to me. “Spend time with her and everything, but tell her what’s going on so you two can act like their’s a break-up brewing.”  
  
“The pressure from all the hate mail is going to be what ends it for you and Danielle,” Lou said sitting on the desk. “Elounor’s ending is going to be because she’s tires of always being in the spotlight, though she wants to still be friends. Due to your history, you two won’t see each other much after and you can be happy with Harry.”  
  
“What’s changed your minds,” Harry asked, putting and arm around Louis.  
  
“The positive reactions from Niam and we’re tired of having to keep covering up the crap from you two,” Mike smirked. “Now, good day and don’t make it completely obvious.”  
  
The door closed and we were silent. Before anyone could say a word, Louis and Harry ran for their room and slammed the connecting door. I was still trying to process what had just happened. Mike was allowing us to be ourselves and tell the world that we were homosexual, except Zayn who was happy with his GIRL friend.  
  
“We can date in the public eye,” I finally said, pouncing on Niall.  
  
I was finally with the man of my dreams and management was allowing it to happen. This had to be a dream!  
  
“Liam,” Niall moan loudly as I lightly bit his neck. “God!”  
  
“Keep it down in there,” Harry yelled, banging on the wall. “We don’t need to hear you!”  
  
I chuckled and started trailing open mouth kisses down Niall’s chest. I circled his navel with my tongue and looked up at him. His knuckled were white as he gripped the bed sheets and his face was bright red.  
  
“Breath,” I smiled, going up and kissing his lips. “Nothing’s going to happen yet, no matter how much either of us wants it. We’re taking things slow. Someday things will progress, but for now, that’s as far as we go. I don’t want to complete defile you before we tell people we’re together, especially our families.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism would be appreciated.
> 
> If you have any ideas, suggestions, questions or would like to proof read chapters, please e-mail me at niallergirl317@gmail.com. I always have it up so I can respond as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's take a while to update. I've been pretty busy with classes lately.

_**Chapter Five:** _

* * *

(NIALL’S POV)  
  
My heart stopped. I knew my family would be alright with it because they’ve known my feelings for Liam since the beginning, saying they’d support me if anything ever happened. Liam’s family on the hand weren’t probably going to be as supportive. His father always seemed unpleased when Harry and Louis were cuddly around him, though he tried to hide it.  
  
“I know how my mum and sisters will react, but I’m not sure about my dad,” Liam said laying next to me. “I mean my dad has always been against it, while my mum has always said to follow my heart and she’ll be happy if I am. When I was home for my birthday last year, she told me that herself and my sisters supported my choice of liking you. I tried to deny it, but my cheeks got hot and my mom told the girls to stop teasing me. When Ruth started to mention it in front of my dad, Nicola threw pillow at her.”  
  
The look on Liam’s face killed me. His father was one of the people who were against homosexuality, which is stupid because it’s not a mental disorder or something to be frowned upon anymore.  
  
“I say we tell mine first,” I said trying to lighten the mood. “Or would you rather have them find out after we tell yours?”  
  
“I want to call mine first,” he said getting his phone out. “I’d rather be happy than upset after our calls.”  
  
Grabbing his phone, I clicked send. I knew it would be weird if his father answered and I was talking to him, but it was a risk I was willing to take.  
  
“Liam’s on the phone,” Ruth’s voice yelled through the phone, probably to the rest of the house. “Hello.”   
“Slightly false alarm,” I said, putting Liam’s phone on speaker. “It’s both of us.”  
  
“IT’S HAPPENED,” Ruth screamed. “NICOLA! THEY’RE TOGETHER! I TOLD YOU!”  
  
“Congrats,” Nicola voice rang out. “Took you guys long enough!”  
  
“Sorry,” Liam’s Mom, Karen, said after a moment of static. “They’re been freaking out since seeing a picture of you two kissing last night.”  
  
“That’s why we’re calling,” Liam said, taking a deep breath. “We weren’t together when that picture was taken.”  
  
“Are you now,” She asked.  
  
Liam was silent. I could tell he wanted her to know, but was scared his father was close to the phone.  
  
“Will you tell Geoff,” I said quietly into the phone. “Liam’s scared to hear his reaction.”  
  
“He’s not even home right now, but I’m sure the girls will tell him when he get’s home,” She sighed. “I’ll make sure they tone it down when they do. I’ve been talking to him, trying to get him used to the idea because I saw how he looked at you when you two met on X Factor. He’s coming around, but it’s going to take time to get used to.”  
  
“Thanks Mum,” Liam said, taking a shaky breath. “I love you.”  
  
“We love you too.”  
  
“We have to finish making breakfast though,” Ruth’s voice came through quietly.  
  
“Bye Mum,” Liam half smiled.  
  
“Bye Mum,” I said before we hung up the phone.  
  
That was easier than I thought, but I didn’t have much time to think before I heard my phone ringing. I looked down and instantly felt bad. It was my brother.  
  
“Hello,” I answered.  
  
“You finally get together with Liam and I find out from a picture on twitter,” Greg voice came booming through the phone.  
  
“We weren’t together,” I said after taking a deep breath. “We actually just got together not even 8 hours ago, after the concert and kiss.”  
  
“Were you going to call and tell me,” fake annoyance evident in his voice.  
  
“To be honest, I was after I called Mum,” I shrugged, giving Liam a half smiled. “She deserves to know first seeing as she was the one who gave birth to me.”  
  
“Smart,” I could tell he was smiling. “I’ll tell Denise, which she’ll be happy to hear. Why didn’t you call Mu, when it happened?”  
  
“I didn’t want to wake her up just to say that I’m with Liam,” I shrugged. “I have to go call her. Bye Greg!”  
  
I hung the phone up before I heard him say goodbye. Next I called my mum, which was short because she was taking care of Theo. She was happy and supportive, like Greg, and promised to tell the rest of the family.

* * *

(LIAM’S POV)  
  
“That went well,” I half smiled while laying down on my back, trying to hide the pain of knowing my father wouldn’t fully accept my relationship with Niall.  
  
“I know he’s not going to like us together, but he’ll get over it,” Niall said laying his head on my chest. “I love you and nothing anyone says is going to change that.”  
  
“What if I don’t love you,” I smirked, holding back a laugh. “What if the thought of us being in love is revolting to me and I never want to see you again because I’m not in love with you?”  
  
“Oh well,” he smirked back. “I can live without you. You’ve only really just become mine and I didn’t die before.”  
  
I gasped. It’s the truth, but it still hurt. If I didn’t love him, he wouldn’t care. He would still be a happy, carefree mofo without me.  
  
“I’d be devastated though,” He quickly said, wrapping his arm around my stomach. “I just mean that I lived without you before and survived so I wouldn’t kill myself or anything. I’d rather live in pain without you, seeing you happy with someone else, than see you hurting over me.”  
  
“I love you,” I said grabbing him and holding him tight.  
  
Life was going to be difficult without my father’s support, but at least I would have my blonde Irishman by my side. Loving Niall wasn’t going to be easy, but it just came so naturally.

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

* * *

I didn’t know how long I had been asleep, but it didn’t really matter because Niall was gone. Before I had a chance to get up to look for him, I heard the shower start.

  
“Settle down with me,” I heard Niall sing. “Cover me up, cuddle me in.”  
  
I smiled. Of course, listen to Ed. I rolled out of bed and made me my to the bathroom. You’re lucky I was already awake or you’d be in trouble. I might have had to get into the shower and shown you who’s boss.  
  
I entered the bathroom as quietly as possible. Niall James Horan, you’re mine when I get in that shower. My dick twitched as I thought of Niall’s soaking wet form. Shit! No! Bad Liam! Stop thinking about your best mate like that. Oh wait, he’s your boyfriend too. Don’t think of your boyfriend like that when you’ve just gotten him or you might scare him off.  
  
“Mind if I join you,” I asked, opened the curtain enough to see Niall.  
  
“Holy shit,” Niall yelled, jumping and hitting his back against the shower handle. “Oww.”  
  
I got in the shower and wrapped my arms around his waist. His arms found their way around my neck, causing me to smile. I pulled away to look into this eyes and they were already looking back into mine. Leaning forward, our lips connected and sparks ran through my body.  
  
“Are you alright,” I asked, pulling away from the kiss and putting my hands on his hips.  
  
“Just kiss me,” Niall responded.  
  
How could I deny my love what I wanted too?  
  
Pushing him against the wall, my lips crashed onto his. I put my left hand up into his hair, tugging it so I had better access to his neck. I moved my body away slightly and felt his hands pull me against him. His right was on the small of my back while his left was on my right shoulder. I slowly kissed my way from his lips to his ear and then down his neck.

* * *

(NIALL’S POV)  
  
Liam was slowly trailing kissing down my stomach. It was hard not to moan, but I hadn’t let any slip yet.  
  
“Niall, can I borrow your deodorant,” Zayn’s voice came ringing through the bathroom.  
  
“It’s in my suitcase,” I said with a shaky voice.  
  
“You alright,” Zayn asked, worry evident in his voice.  
  
“Yeah,” I tried to make my voice louder, but that only caused it to squeak.  
  
“Ni, did Liam do something to you because you sound like something’s wrong?”  
  
“I’m fine, honest-Lii!”  
  
I couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped my lips. Liam had kissed my head, which had sent sparks through my entire body.  
  
“Don’t make me open that curtain,” he threatened.  
  
“You’ll be scarred for life,” Liam smirked, standing up and looking me in the eye. “Unless seeing your best mates together in the shower gets you going.”  
  
“You two couldn’t nearly be as bad a Louis and Harry,” Zayn sighed. “I walked in on them having sex, like full out in the middle of the hotel room.”  
  
“Close enough,” Liam said grabbing my throbbing dick.  
  
“LEEYUMM,” I cried out, turning red.  
  
“Alright, alright,” Zayn’s voice said before I heard the bathroom door close.  
  
“You’re unbelievable,” I growled.  
  
“You’re so cute when you’re trying be mad,” Liam smirked, pushing me back up against the wall.  
  
“Shut up,” I said putting my left hand on the back of his neck, pulling his lips onto mine.  
  
Our lips danced until I felt him take my hand off his neck. I pulled away to look at him, only to close them again as he slid my hands down his perfect abs. They felt even more perfect since last night, if that was possible. He stopped moving his hands right at the hem of his boxers.  
  
“Why do you still have these on,” I asked, taking my hands out of his and putting my thumbs in them. “Most people shower naked, not in under garments.”  
  
“I know,” He smirked, leaning forward and putting his lips on mine.  
  
“Hurry up,” Zayn’s voice echoed through the bathroom. “We need to get going to the stadium.”  
  
I leaned my head back a little harder than planned, hitting it on the wall.  
  
“Oww,” I yelled out. “Why is it always me?!”  
  
Liam grabbed my head and kissed my forehead. The look in his eyes was one that he would give to a small child. I looked down at his lips and saw a half smile on his lips. I was about to kiss it away when he turned and got out of the shower. I finished up quick after that, taking longer than planned after having to jack off to hide the evidence of what Liam had done to me. I was worse than a teenage girl.

* * *

**AT THE STADIUM AN HOUR LATER (2PM)**

* * *

(LIAM’S POV)  
  
I walked on stage and froze. We might not be at Madison Square Garden, but the Manchester Arena was still breath-taking. In a matter of hours, we would be performing to over twenty thousand people and it never got old.  
  
“This place is amazing,” Harry said putting a hand on my shoulder. “Can you imagine how loud it’s gunna be?”  
  
“Crazy,” I shook my head. “I just hope we don’t blow it.”  
  
“That won’t happen,” Niall said coming up and wrapping his arms around my waist.  “The fans don’t care when we mess up, some think we do it on purpose sometimes!”  
  
“Come on boys,” Lou called to us. “Time for sound check.”  
  
Sound check went quick, especially since I didn’t have to hide the fact that I was in love with him. I kissed him here and there, sang to him, and even tackled him in a hug.

* * *

(NIALL’S POV)  
  
There was still half an hour left until we went on stage, but we could already hear the fans chanting for us. I was tempted to go out and look at everyone, but Lou kept telling me it was a bad idea.  
  
“I’ll be back,” I said, grabbing Liam’s hand and walking towards the bathroom.  
  
“Niall-”  
  
“We’re not going to bathroom,” I smirked. “I’m going to see how crowded it is so far. We never get to do this and it’s the only chance we’ll ever be able to.”  
  
“Fine,” Liam smiled, letting go of my hand and running ahead of me.  
  
“Get back here, it was my idea,” I called, trying to catch up.  
  
I pushed as hard as I could to catch up, but I was still a ways behind. I rounded the corner to stage left and saw him slowly starting to walk out.  
  
“You little,” I yelled, running out and tackling him.  
  
“NIAM,” I heard Louis and Harry yell before they were on top of us.  
  
“DOG PILE,” Zayn called before all five of us were on stage, wrestling in front of everyone.  
  
Everything was fine until the fans realized we were the reason they came. The screams made it hard to hear each other, so we had to go backstage again. When we were safe, away from the screaming, I sighed. I never did get to see how it looked with the lights on and seats filling up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was kinda crappy towards the end. I just wanted to get it finished and post it. The next chapter will be better, promise!
> 
> If you have any ideas, suggestions, questions or would like to proof read chapters, please e-mail me at niallergirl317@gmail.com. I always have it up so I can respond as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken so long to update. I’ve been super busy lately! Sorry if it sucks, I just wanted to get it out to you guys as fast as I could!
> 
> I found the setlist online for the Take Me Home tour and that’s what I’m using (in the the bottom note). If songs are out of order or what not, that’s why!

 

_**Chapter 6:** _

* * *

(LIAM’S POV)  
  
The lights went dark and the arena filled with the roars of the fans. I smiled as we quickly took our spots and waited for the lights to turn back on. The music started and the lights turned on, causing the roar to grow.  
  
“It feels like we've been livin' in fast forward, another moment passing by” I sang, smiling at the audience.  
  
"Up up up all night," I heard Niall say as he walked towards stage left.  
  
"The party's ending but it's now or never,  nobody's going home tonight."  
  
I smiled towards Niall as he sang again. He always seemed so relaxed on stage, like Louis when we straightened Harry hair while he slept.  
  
"Hello Manchester Arena," Louis called out after I Would, the second song in our setlist. "I think you guys are the loudest crowd we've had yet! As you know, we're One Direction. Before we move on to our next song, would you all please give a big round of applause to yourselves because we wouldn't be here without all of you."  
  
The place roared so loud that I didn't know Louis had introduced Heart Attack until the band started playing it.  
  
“’Cuz you’ve got that one thing,” we sang, before running off for our first wardrobe change.

* * *

(NIALL’S POV)  
  
It was hard to be quick when Liam was changing right in front of me, smiling when he caught me staring. I looked away and finished getting dressed, very aware of a growing problem.  
  
“Come on,” Liam said grabbing my upper arm and pulling me back on stage with the other boys.  
  
I tried to focus on the task at hand, buckling my belt before I got back under the spotlight. Luckily, I was able to get that done and pull my shirt down before even Liam knew what had happened.  
  
"Are you all having a good time," I asked, smiling when the crowd cheered.  
  
"Good," Liam said walking over to my side. "We'd be upset if you weren't!"  
  
The audience laughed a little. I looked at Liam and he gave me a little half smile before walking off.  
  
 _Was that a hint that we were together? He did that when we were just friends, though he said he liked me from the beginning. Should I ask him about it? No, why would I? We’re together and that’s all that matters, right?_  
  
“Niall,” Liam said snapping in front of my face. “You alright there?”  
  
“Yeah,” I tried lying.  
  
“Lier,” Louis ‘coughed’ into him microphone.  
  
“I love you,” Liam whispered in my ear as he engulfed me in a hug. “And I hope you know you ARE telling me later.”  
  
I sighed and Liam let me go. I knew he wasn’t joking, but I hoped he was. I didn’t want to tell him that I spaced out because I was thinking about whether or not he was hinting about our relationship.  
  
“Now that we’ve spent half an hour on your chat, here’s ‘Change My Mind’,” Harry said winking at Liam and I.  
  
A little ways into the song, we all made our way to the moving platform that would take us to the middle stage, which I loved because we were surrounded by fans.  
  
After Harry’s chat and one more song, we got to our favorite part of the night, Twitter questions. Management always went through them to make sure we only had appropriate ones, but sometimes Josh would put in an inappropriate one and have us laughing our asses off.  
  
“First question,” Harry said looking at the screen holding the tweet.  
  
"Ni, I think this one's for you," Louis said putting his arm over my shoulder.  
  
"How do you jump so high," I said, trying not to laugh. "Muscle."  
  
"And plenty of milk and food and jumping around and-"  
  
"Basically, don't be a couch potato," Liam cut in, interrupting Louis. "Exercise and you'll build muscle."  
  
Who needs to talk when they have a Liam to stop their friend from telling something he shouldn't.  
  
"Yeah, that," I smiled at him. “And make sure you have people around you who won’t hold you down and refuse to let you go.”  
  
“That was only once and it was because I had a date and needed advice on what to wear,” Harry smirked. “Not like you wouldn’t have done the same if you had a date wi-”  
  
“Harry,” I asked, seeing him talking without hearing him.  
  
“His mic died,” Zayn said. “You know what he was going to say though.”  
  
“That was from Maria Spencer in section four, row three, seat twelve,” Liam smiled. “Where are you Maria?”  
  
We looked around and saw a few people pointing to an empty seat before a girl popped up. She saw we were looking at her and she ducked down again.

* * *

(LIAM’S POV)  
  
Most of the questions were interesting, but I was waiting for a singing one. We always got at least one song to sing, even if it turned out terrible. It was a last question and I was trying to hold in my disappointment.  
  
“Will you sing Chester See ‘God Damn You’re Beautiful’? Please please please, it would make my life complete!,” Harry read out in a pleading voice, his mic working again.  
  
We started singing and out of the corner of my eye, Harry was smiling and singing to Louis. I smiled and shook my head before noticing Niall’s beautiful blue eyes on me.  
  
  
“Plus I get weak in my knees, fall head over heals baby and every other cheesy clique,” Niall sang to me. “ Yes, I’m swept off my feet, oh, my heart skips a beat. But there’s really only one thing to say.”  
  
“God damn you’re beautiful to me, you’re everything, yeah, that’s beautiful,” I smiled, looking right into Niall’s eyes. “Yes to me, oh.”  
  
Niall’s perfect. Everything from his blonde locks, brown roots starting to show, to the bottoms of his baby soft feet was perfect. He was beautiful and he couldn’t see.  
  
After singing that, everything seemed to go flying by. Niall was all I could think about.  
  
During ‘Little Things,’ Niall got watery-eyed and sang with him to keep him calm. It’s not surprising that Niall got emotional, but he hasn’t cried in months. I thought about asking him what was wrong, but thought better of it. He’d tell me about it later if he wanted.  
  
I changed the words to ‘Teenage Dirtbag’ from “you” to Niall” and put my arm around his shoulders, causing him to smile and almost mess up on guitar, almost.  
  
Finally it was the end of the concert, our last song, ‘What Makes You Beautiful.’ Everyone was singing along and the room was filled with so much energy. We finished, thanked everyone for coming out to the show and made our way backstage.  
  
Not even five seconds after walking off stage, Niall had me pushed up against the wall, his lips attacking my neck. I stifled the moan the dared to escape my lips as he kissed and bit the tender skin on my collar bone.  
  
"Enough," Zayn said pulling Niall off me. "Wait until we get back to the hotel at least. Some of us don't want to see you to going at it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry it’s so short! I’ve been extremely busying with school, my gramma, my new job (1st!) and my new boyfriend. Well, I like him and he likes me and we’ve been on a few dates (last night being one) and kissed and stuff...
> 
> TAKE ME HOME SETLIST  
> -Up All Night  
> -I Would  
> *Louis Talks*  
> -Heart Attack  
> -More Than This  
> *Harry Talks*  
> -Loved You First  
> -One Thing  
> *Wardrobe Change*  
> -C’mon C’mon  
> *Niam Talk*   
> -Change My Mind >>> *Move To 2nd Stage*  
>  *Harry Talks*  
> -OWOA/Teenage Kicks  
> *Twitter Qs*  
> -Last First Kiss  
> -Moments >>> *Back to main stage*  
> -Back For You (Niall On Guitar)  
> *Wardrobe Change*  
> -Summer Love (Niall On Guitar)  
> -Over Again (Niall On Guitar)  
> *Zayn Talks*   
> -Little Things (Niall On Guitar)  
> *Liam Talks*  
> -Teenage Dirtbag (Niall On Guitar)  
> -Rock Me (Niall On Guitar)  
> -She’s Not Afraid  
> -Kiss You  
> -LWWY  
> -WMYB  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch out reading this chapter...... XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! With school and work, I’ve been really busy trying to juggle writing and having a social life... EVERYONE SHOULD WATCH THIS ADORABLE VIDEO!!
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_QnFugGMyc

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

(NIALL’S POV)  
  
We all got on the bus and tried to ignore the sounds of Harry and Louis from their bunk. Even from the “game room,” we could still hear them, every single noise.  
  
“They’re way too involved with each other,” Josh laughed, waiting for the current game to be over. “I mean the only time they’re not all over each other is when we’re in public.”  
  
“I know,” I laughed. “I mean is it too much to ask for a few minutes apart so we can be us again, like back on the X Factor?”  
  
“But then you wouldn’t have us,” Sandy said taking the controller from my hands.  
  
“You’re worse than Niall,” Liam said grabbing the controlled out of Sandy’s hands. “Learn to drive a wii go-kart! I mean we have a wheel for a reason! It’s not like you’re driving stick or anything!”  
  
“Are you insulting me,” I asked, not sure if I should be offended or not.  
  
“Maybe,” Liam winked at me. “Maybe not. The world will never know.”  
  
I rolled my eyes and realized exactly what he said. It’s not like you’re driving stick or anything.Or anything. Dick. That’s why he winked. That kinky bastard.  
  
“Oh come here,” I heard Liam’s voice say, knocking me out of my trance as I my head fell into his lap. “You know I wasn’t insulting you.”  
  
“Sure,” I smiled, trying not to mouth him through his pants.  
  
I was about to turn my head to look up at him, when he lightly pulled me off him. When I looked at him, it was clear that he realized what I was thinking because his face was turning red.  
  
“Wait until we get back to the hotel,” I whispered in his ear before taking the controller from his hands.

* * *

\-------------------------------------------LATER-------------------------------------------

* * *

(STILL NIALL’S POV)  
  
I closed the hotel room door, turned around, and was pressed up against the wall before I could say a word.  
  
"Li-," I got out before Liam's lip came crashing onto mine.  
  
“Shh,” He whispered between kisses. “I. Need. This. You. Now.”  
  
Liam’s lips left mine and slowly trailed to my ear before making their way down my neck.  
  
“Leeyum,” I moaned, trying to keep my breathing steady.  
  
My knees almost went weak as he pushed my head to the right and attacked the spot where my neck met my shoulders.  
  
“Have fun you two,” Louis’ voice came from the other side of the door.  
  
“Don’t be too loud, these walls are extremely thin,” Harry called out, laughing as he spoke.  
  
I wanted to tell them to shut it, but opening my mouth would result in releasing another moan they did NOT need to hear.  
  
“Nothing’s happening,” Liam called, lips still on my collarbone.  
  
“Be nice,” Josh’s voice rang out. “You hate when they do that to you two, so leave them be and get them tomorrow. Sorry and goodnight guys.”  
  
I couldn’t ignore Josh when he was being so accepting about Liam and I, so I answered. What came out though was not in the least bit what I expected.  
  
“Night,” I call out, my voice almost nonexistent.

* * *

(LIAM’S POV)  
  
“We’re not going to sleep quite yet,” I whispered, my lips brushing over Niall’s before kissing him again.  
  
We were a new couple, which means we were taking things slow. After Niall’s idea to attack my collarbone back at the arena though, I just wanted to get back to the hotel and take every last bit of innocence he had left. I was going to make him mine, if he wanted to. I’d never FORCE him to do something if he didn’t want to!  
  
I was in another world, surrounded by everything Niall. The smell of his cologne, the taste of his skin, the sound of his voice, the feeling of his arms around me, everything! All I wanted was to be closer to him.  
  
“Niall,” I moaned as I was pulled back to reality. “Oh, god!”  
  
Niall’s hand had made it’s way to the crotch of my pants and was grabbing at me. It took everything in me not to strip him down, bend him over the table three feet to our right, and take him right here, right now.  
  
“I love you,” Niall whispered, letting go of me and starting to fumble with the buttons of my shirt.  
  
When it was finally unbuttoned, I let it slide off my arms and quickly went to pull his off. Niall’s hands went to undo my belt, but I grabbed them and put them on my chest. It’s not that I didn’t want them off, I just loved the feeling of his hands running up and down my abdominal muscles, rubbing them like he was trying to see if they were real or just painted on.*

* * *

(NIALL’S POV)  
  
How can someone get more perfect in twenty-four hours? That’s what I’ve been trying to figure out since the moment I met Liam. Every day he seems to get more and more perfect, which is impossible because you can’t be better than perfection!  
  
I kept my hands on Liam’s abs, trying not to push him again. I know he hadn’t slept with another guy before, neither had I, but I wanted him so bad!  
  
Before I realized what was going on, I heard a light crashing sound, like pants dropping with a belt still in it. That’s when I realized that’s exactly what happened. I felt a cool breeze against my leg before hearing the sound of pants and a belt dropping for a second time.  
  
“Liam,” I said looking at him in shock. “I-”  
  
“Fuck,” Liam said hugging me. “Shit, I’m sorry! I know we should wait, but I was just wrapped up in what happened back at the arena and- Fuck, I’m so sorry, Nialler!”  
  
“What are you sorry for,” I asked, trying to remain calm.  
  
“For this,” he said taking a step back and breaking the hug. “It’s just- I just... I’m sorry.”  
  
“I didn’t stop you,” I said closing the gap and kissing him.  
  
Liam thought I was scared that things were moving too fast and I though he was. Neither of us were right. We both wanted it, even if here wasn’t the best place for our first time.

* * *

(LIAM’S POV)  
  
I carefully led Niall to the bed. Were we ready for this? Yes, I wanted to fuck his brain out a few moments ago, but now it could actually happen.   
  
Breaking the kiss, Niall laid down on the bed before pulling me on top of him. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion.  
  
Is this real? Am I dreaming? Is Niall really laying under me, clad in boxers? Does he really want to sleep with me or is he only doing this because he thinks I want to? I can wait. I’ve waited this long to call him mine, I can wait longer to be this intimate with him.  
  
“Are you sure you want to do this,” I asked, trying to keep my voice from shaking. “I mean I’d understand if you don’t want to! It’s not like we HAVE to do this tonight and-”  
  
“I want to,” Niall said, cutting me off by putting a finger on my lips. “I want you, Liam, all of you. I’ve been dreaming about this since we met. It’s killed me sharing a room with you, loving you, occasionally sleeping in the same bed, and never being able to call you mine or be with you.”  
  
“I just don’t want you to feel pressured into doing this because of me.”  
  
Before Niall had a chance to say anything, I gently connected our lips. He said he wanted to go farther, but I wasn’t going to pressure him. I didn’t want him regretting it.  
  
I let out a soft moan against Niall’s lips as I felt his thumb under the waistband of my boxers. In the blink of an eye, he had them pushed down my legs. We broke the kiss so I could throw them somewhere in the room. When we connected again, there was more need than before, like every second was too long to be away from one another.  
  
I knew Niall was strong, but it always amazed me when he showed off that strength. He had flipped us over so he was on top and was attacking my collarbone, the exact spot he was back at the arena.  
  
“Niall,” I moaned as he nipped at the sensitive skin.  
  
I could feel him smirk before his warmth was gone. Not just from my neck, but everywhere. He wasn’t in the bed anymore. I opened my eyes and immediately shut them again.  
  
“GOD,” I moaned loudly. “NIALL!”  
  
Niall had grabbed my throbbing dick and slowly licked up the side before taking it into his mouth. I tried to keep my moaning to a soft minimum, but I was epically failing. Every time Niall’s tongue swirled around my head, some profane thing came out of my mouth. For the most innocent member of the band, he sure knew how to use his tongue! I laced my fingers into his hair and tried to remain still. As he slowly went lower and lower, I could feel how close I was getting in the pit of my stomach.  
  
“Niall, I’m so close,” I moaned. “Oh God, Nialler, I’m gunna-”  
  
I couldn’t hold it anymore. Before I could even finish my sentence, I was releasing into his warm mouth. It took everything in me not to buck my hip up and gag him, but I did it. Niall kept his mouth locked on me the whole time as I rode my orgasm out.  
  
“God,” I said pulling him up and smashing my lips on his.  
  
I could taste myself, which wasn’t very pleasant, but I wasn’t going to let that get in the way of kissing my boyfriend. It was only about a minute longer before I flipped us over so Niall was under me again.

* * *

(NIALL’S POV)  
  
I was scared to bottom our first time, but I was more scared to top. I couldn’t deal with the thought of knowing I had put Liam in pain if I did. Besides, I hadn’t even had sex before and he had.  
  
“Are you sure you want to do this,” Liam asked, looking me dead in the eyes. “I mean we can still turn back if you’re scared. I don’t mind, honest!”  
  
“Just be careful,” I said, though the fear in my voice was evident.  
  
He didn’t say anything, but I could see how scare he was. We both were, but I wasn’t going to let fear stop our first time from being magical.  
  
“Ahh,” I said as Liam stuck his finger in my anus.  
  
It felt awkward to have his finger in me. Slowly, he started moving it and adding a couple more fingers. He had three in when he finally pulled them out and looked at me with a nervous look on his face.  
  
“Do you have any-”  
  
“In my suitcase,” I blushed.  
  
Yes, I brought lube. It’s easier to jack off to the image of Liam give me head with lube than without. Not that I jack off to that. It’s not wrong, we’re dating now. If he ever has, now he only has to remember what happened a little bit ago.  
  
“Son of a-” I yelled out before biting my lip.  
  
WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH LOU AND HAZ?! WHY THE FUCK DIDN’T THEY WARN US ABOUT THE FUCKIN’ PAIN THIS WAS! FUCK!  
  
“No,” I said, a tear falling from my eye as Liam slowly pulled out. “Just give me a minute.”  
  
He stayed absolutely still, not moving a muscle until I nodded my head. It still hurt a little, but that all changed when he repositioned slightly and hit my prostate.  
  
“Oh GOD,” I moaned loudly.  
  
“Shh,” Liam blushed, placing a light kiss on my nose. “Hotel walls are thin.”  
  
“I don’t care,” I smiled, feeling my face heat up. “Let them hear. The flood below us is empty and the only people close enough to hear have done it to us dozens of times, even after we told them we could hear them!”  
  
Liam smirked at me. I looked at him questioningly before realizing what he was thinking. He slowly pulled out and I readied myself of what was coming next.  
  
“LEEYUM,” I cried out as he slammed my prostate again and grabbed my dick.  
  
It took a moment for Liam to get into a steady rhythm and for me to meet his every thrust. I tried not to be too loud, but it was almost impossible not to be when your boyfriend was fucking you senseless and jacking you off at the same time.  
  
“God, Niall, I don’t know how much longer I can last,” Liam moaned, putting his forehead in mine.  
  
“Don’t hold back,” my voice, almost completely lost from having sex, cracked.  
  
I could feel myself only a few short moments away from coming.  
  
“NIALL,” He cried out, stroking me fast. “GOD!”  
  
I could feel Liam filling me up and I lost it, all over both our stomachs. Everything was perfect.  
  
“My god,” Liam said before collapsing on me. “That was-”  
  
“Amazing,” I filled in, cutting him off. “Absolutely, perfectly, amazing!”  
  
It was silent, but not uncomfortably so. We just laid there, breathing heavy after our highs. A hotel might not be the best place for our first time, but it sure was magical.  
  
“We should go shower up,” Liam said pulling out of me.  
  
“Together,” I asked, looking like a lost puppy.  
  
“Of course,” He smiled, kissing me with such a passion that it felt like I couldn’t breathe. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
Our shower turned into another round before we actually cleaned up. Liam got under the covers of my bed and smiled up at me. I smiled before getting under the blanket and laying my head on his chest.  
  
Two nights ago, we were just friends, secretly in love with each other. Last night, we kissed and became a couple. Tonight, we made love for the first and second time. We might have rushed into things, but it was worth it. Love can wait, but after pining over your best friend for three years, all you really want it to make them yours. Nothing was going to change. We were still Niall and Liam, best friends from X Factor day one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yes, this is a Twilight Series reference! In the second movie, New Moon, Edwards abs were actually painted on!
> 
> I love each and every one of you who read this! If you don’t believe me, you should! I get 45 minutes for lunch, time I could be using to shop for Christmas gifts for my family, yet I’m writing more for all of you.
> 
> Please leave a comment with what you think. I can only get better if I know what to improve on! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An UPDATE?! Sorry It's been so long! I've had a lot of stuff going on (from work to school to homework) and I just haven't had the time to write. This update will be about half the size chapters normally are, but I just wanted to get SOMETHING up. I've been writing a couple sentences here and there and now's the time to get it up so you guys know I didn't forget about it. :)

Chapter 8:

* * *

(LIAM’S POV)  
  
I woke up, but didn’t open my eyes. I replayed the events of last night in my head before sighing contently. We had really done it. I chuckled as Niall’s head moved a fraction of an inch.  
  
“Stop movin’,” He moaned, his accent making his morning voice that much sexier.  
  
“Morning to you too,” I smiled, kissing the top of his head.  
  
He kept his head on my chest, but looked up at me. His baby blues were still so full of sleep.  
  
“What time is it,” He asked, closing his eyes again.  
  
“Not sure,” I sighed. “We have to get up at nine, but you know someone will come around-”  
  
“Niall, Liam, I’m coming in in five minutes,” Paul called, interrupting me without knowing it.  
  
“It’s nine,” I chuckled lightly.  
  
Though I didn’t really want to get out of bed, but I did. Niall whining didn’t make it any easier. We had to get up and dressed before he came in and realized what had happened the night before.  
  
“Five minutes up,” I heard as the hotel door opened. “Where are you guys?”  
  
“I’m in the bathroom,” I said as I brushed my teeth.  
  
“Why is Niall still in bed?”  
  
“Tired,” He called, muffled by the fact that his face was pressed into a pillow.  
  
“Get dressed, we’re waiting on you,” Paul sighed. “Liam, go down to the bus.”  
  
I spit out my toothpaste and did as he said. Paul was really cool most of the time, but when he told you to do something he meant it.

* * *

(JOSH’S POV)  
  
I was in the bus game room, schooling Sandy in Mario Carts. For being  “the Mario king,” he really sucked.  
  
“Let me guess, the king’s about to get dethroned again,” Liam laughed, sitting next to me.  
  
“Just having a bad day,” Dan stated, mimicking Sandy.  
  
“Where’s Nialler,” I asked, noticing the missing Irishman.  
  
“Didn’t want to get up,” Liam sighed. “Could have just slept on the bus, but he said the bed was too comfortable to leave.”  
  
“GIVE ME THAT,” Jon yelled, taking Sandy’s controller. “You really need to learn to multi-task off stage! You can do a million things while there are thousands of people watching, but without an audience you’re lucky if you can do one thing well!”  
  
“Be nice,” I laughed. “I know he sucks-”  
  
Liam’s chuckle cut me off. What was so funny that- NO!  
  
“What happened,” I asked, afraid to know the answer.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He smirked. “Nothing happened last night between Niall and I except a shower and sleeping.”  
  
“You’ve got to be joking,” Josh said wide-eyed, not even paying attention to the game anymore. “With our innocent little Niall?”  
  
“He’s not as innocent as he seems,” Liam blushed, getting up and walking out.  
  
“GET BACK HERE,” I called after him.  
  
“Thanks Josh,” Dan yelled, probably taking my controller.  
  
“What do you mean Niall’s not as innocent as he seems,” I asked when Liam and I got to the front of the bus.  
  
“Shut up,” Harry’s voice came from his bunk. “Lou and I heard it all night, we don’t need a recap of what happened! Hotel walls are thin, VERY THIN! I’m sorry about very time we ever had sex all night! Alright! NOW SHUT UP! It was back enough the first time!”

* * *

(NIALL’S POV)  
  
I got ready as fast as I could without Paul hearing I was in pain. My tailbone hadn’t hurt since I landed on it during the concert and he knew that. I couldn’t let him find out that Liam and I slept together. He was supportive of Louis and Harry’s relationship, but I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t be too thrilled knowing Zayn is the only straight one…  
  
“Finally,” Paul said pushing me out the door.  
  
I winced in pain as I walked to the bus, Paul close behind as he made his way to another of the buses, though you couldn’t hear anything over the screaming.  
  
“YOU SLEPT TOGETHER,” I heard Josh yell as I opened the door and made me way up the three steps.  
  
“YOU TOLD HIM,” I yelled, shocked.  
  
I didn’t know wether to be happy, upset, mad, or a combination go the three. Liam was going around telling people we slept together. Just because it was the truth didn’t mean that everyone needed to know.  
  
“No,” Josh said, looking shocked. “Liam said you two showered and slept together, I called you innocent, he said you aren’t as innocent as you seem, I asked him why and Harry said he heard you two.”  
  
“Hotel walls are even thinner than originally thought,” Liam sighed, walking over and hugging me. “I wouldn’t tell people we slept together unless you wanted to and we didn’t talk about it this morning.”  
  
“I love you,” I smiled before connecting our lips.  
  
“Can it wait until I’m not around,” Josh laughed, walking down to the “hall” to the game room.  
  
“How do you feel,” Liam asked, grabbing my hand.  
  
“Good, other than feeling like my arse got hit by a high speed locomotive.”  
  
“Really,” He asked, picking me up bridal style. “I’m so sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be,” I smirked. “You’ll know how it feels soon enough.”  
  
Liam just shook his head and carried me to the game room. Dan, Sandy and Jon were all on the sofa, leavened Josh to sit on the floor.  
  
“Make room for ‘em,” Josh said pulling Sandy off.  
  
“Thanks Josh,” Liam said, plopping down with me still in his arms.  
  
“At least they aren’t as bad as ‘Larry’ is,” Dan laughed, putting his arm around Liam’s shoulders.  
  
“According to Harry, they’re worse,” Josh smirked at us.  
  
“It was just a little payback for every time we’ve had to hear them going at it all night long,” I smirked at Josh. “The best way to get revenge is having fun doing it.”  
  
“Literally,” Liam muttered under his breath.  
  
“You guys aren't going to start being all over each other, are you,” Sandy asked.  
  
“Not in front of everyone,” I smiled. “PDA's not high on my list of things to do at the moment.”  
  
“What if it’s on mine,” Liam whined.  
  
I gave him a strange look for a minute before he started laughing. I knew I’d get him to crack! He was even less of a fan of PDA than I was. Holding hands and hugging is fine, but anything more is out of bounds. The world does not need to see that shit.  
  
“Nice try,” Josh laughed, patting Liam’s leg for a second before returning to the game.  
  
We arrived at the arena for our final night’s performance, trying to act to act like professionals until Louis jumped on my back.  
  
“Onward,” He shouted. “To the stage!”  
  
“Louis,” Josh’s voice came before from somewhere behind us. “Get off him. Don’t you think he got enough of that last night?”  
  
“Shut up,” I blushed as Louis jumped off. “Not like he wouldn’t know the feeling.”  
  
“You should try to let everyone know that Liam’s off the market tonight,” He said putting his arm around me. “Don’t tell him I told you, but I heard him tell Harry that he wants to tell everyone, he just doesn’t know how.”  
  
“Thanks Lou,” I said nodding at him before he walked off towards the stage.  
  
I had a plan to let everyone know we were together, but I was scared about doing it. Could I really come out to the world that I'm in a relationship with my best friend and band mate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't, if you have any suggestions below...
> 
> Oh! On February 13th, I went to the Zoo with my friend and we saw JJ Hamblett from Union J, along with his beautiful girlfriend, Caterina Lopez, and their adorable son, Princeton J. Alexander!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas, suggestions, questions or would like to proof read chapters, please e-mail me at niallergirl317@gmail.com. I always have it up so I can respond as soon as possible.


End file.
